


The True Virgo Experience

by Cuca



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, WynHaught brotp, and then you go "OH", not really a plot twist but like, puns everywhere, short and sweet like waverly, smol plot twist, soft waverly, you go "oh"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuca/pseuds/Cuca
Summary: Waverly gets stupid drunk, her friends try to set her straight but her heart has been on stanbi the whole night and lesbianhonest, the only thing it wants is the girl laughing at whatever it is her sister just said.





	The True Virgo Experience

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Tis I, a writer. Togetherslapper of words.

**//**

 

There was a ringing in Waverly’s ears but she ignored it, blissfully swaying to the beat of The 1975’s bass lines. Her and Chrissy were lost in the syncopation. There were bodies surrounding them but all at a respectable distance, everyone preoccupied with living their best lives. As the night inched closer to midnight the more freedom they experienced, it was exhilarating. Chrissy detangled herself from Waverly, but she didn’t mind. There were other friends near her who she hadn’t danced yet, she was going to make the best out of this winter break.

When Chrissy returned she found Waverly tangled up with Rosita, both girls singing the lyrics to “Uptown Funk” at the top of their lungs. She joined her pals just as Bruno Mars was going to “give it to them”, and placed drinks in her friends' hands. “Hydration is important, ladies. Bottoms up.” She cheered.

“Waverly is already standing.” Rosita quipped while bumping Waverly with her elbow. “Thanks, Chrissy, I forgot to pace myself tonight. I’m p sure I’m not sober.” She slurred before chugging her water.

Chrissy laughed at her friends' antics but soon returned her attention to Waverly, who had gone quiet. She followed the brunettes line of sight, already knowing who she would find on the other end. “You know who else is thirsty?” She said with a sly smirk on her face, voice loud enough to cut through Waverly’s reverie.

Rosita looked up from her cup to Chrissy and then to Waverly. Eyebrows wiggling in knowledge. “Go get your woman, woman!” She all but yelled, pointing at the redhead who was laughing carelessly with Wynonna by the kitchen. 

That was all the incentive Waverly needed, with as much grace as she could she finished her water and passed the cup off to Chrissy. She knew she had a couple drinks too many by the way her feet seemed to kiss the ground sloppily. 

Chrissy and Rosita huddled together as they watched their friend make the short journey from the living room to the kitchen. “She’s such an idiot,” Chrissy said through a soft chuckle.

Rosita hit Chrissy’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t be drunk, she’s just rude.” Rosita chastised.

Chrissy rolled her eyes, “c’mon, you need to get home.” She tried to usher Rosita out of the makeshift dancefloor. “There will be Advil, more water, and spooning.” She said in a cheery voice.

Rosita stopped in her tracks, knocking into Chrissy’s front. “I cannot spoon.” She turned around abruptly to face Chrissy. “For I, am a knife.” She raised a finger to the air to further prove her point.

Chrissy brought her arm down, barely holding in her laugh at the face Rosita had just made. “Oh, honey, you and I both know you’re the little spoon.” She turned Rosita around and led her through the small crowd of people. Just before stepping out of the homestead, she caught a glance of Waverly standing in front of Nicole. Chrissy couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face at the sight.

“Hey, Waves.” Nicole greeted the petite brunette. “Are ya’ havin’ fun?” She was halfway through raising a beer to her lips when saw more than heard Waverly’s reply. It was as if Waverly were in slow motion, her lips forming the word before the sound moved past them. 

“Hi.”

Nicole blinked a few times, just to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. With a tilt of her head, she spoke again. “You okay? You seem...” She said paused with a smile. “Nevermind. Do you want a drink? Wynonna put me on Whisky guard. You know that girl loves her a good hard liquor.”

“Yeah, me too,” Waverly said, eyes never leaving Nicoles as she stepped closer.

Nicole laughed, “well, alright.” She pushed up from the counter and looked behind Waverly for a second. “Do you think I could give Wynonna the slip? I kind of have work in a few” Her eyes landed back on the brunette. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” She placed a hand on Waverly’s shoulder, eyes shining with concern.

Waverly let out a small breath. “I’m Gucci.” She took a big sip of the first drink she saw in front of her, instantly regretting it as the Vodka burned her throat. “Less Gucci now.” She set the cup down, shaking her head a bit before taking another step closer towards Nicole. Officially invading her personal space. “I want to ask to a yes or no question and I want you to be super duper honest with me.” She lifted her head just in time to catch a confused expression cross Nicole's face.

Nicole furrowed her brows. “Alright.” She instinctively reached out to feel Waverly’s forehead with the back of her hand. “What exactly have you been drinkin’?” She asked more to herself when she checked the brunette's cheeks. Waverly shivered a bit at the action. “Sorry, cold hands.”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile. “Warm heart.” She replied slowly.

Nicole breathed out a small laugh while looking down at the ground. When she looked up again she realized Waverly still hadn’t asked her yes or no question. “Hit me.” She said to Waverly who was looking intently at her eyes with a soft adoration that made her heart slow down a bit. Nicole was so enamored by the way Waverly was looking at her that she completely missed the question she had asked. “What?” She replied.

Waverly licked her lips. “I said,” Her eyes darted between Nicole's lips and her eyes. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Waverly felt her confidence deplete at the same moment she saw Nicole struggle with a response.

Nicole cleared her throat and shuffled her feet uncomfortably. “I, uh, I do?” She asked more than answered. “Sorry, I mean, yes.” She reached a hand to the back of her head, rubbing her sore neck. 

Waverly stepped back. “Oh.” She said with a small voice, averting her eyes, willing herself not to let the tears brimming her eyes fall. “Of course.” She said with as much enthusiasm as she could. “I need to gay.” Her eyes widened. “Go!” She held her hands up and shook her head. “I need to go.” She didn’t wait for Nicole to reply. With as much grace as her inebriated form could muster, she turned around, swiped a bottle of jack and walked towards the front door. 

In her haste to leave the party, she forgot to grab her coat and keys. But her pride impeeded her from entering the house again, not after that whole fiasco. She was so dumb, of course, Nicole would have a girlfriend, who wouldn’t want to cuff that. No pun intended. Luckily, she had her phone and something to drown her sorrows with.

By the time Wynonna found her, Waverly was already halfway through her bottle of whiskey. “Hey.” Her voice sounded a bit gruff. “Can you drive me home?” She said through poorly concealed sniffles. When all she got from her sister was an incomprehensible snort and wild gesticulations, she explained herself. “I don’t have my car keys.”

“Uh, no.” Wynonna crossed her arms. “Why are you, number one, crying in the parking lot? Number two, drinking...what is that? My whiskey!” Wynonna shot forward and took the bottle from Waverly. “Are you listening to Bon Iver?” She asked incredulously.

“Wynonna!” Waverly exclaimed tears free falling. “Please, drive me home.” Waverly blinked the tears away as she slowly watched her sister walk back into the house. She took a deep breath and leaned her head against her cherry jeep, resting her tired eyes for a few seconds while Wynonna got back.

When she opened her eyes again, she was opening the door to her car and walking up to her front porch. She struggled a bit with her keys while opening the front door but managed to complete the task. Before she made her way into the house, she made sure to shoot a text to Wynonna, letting her big sister know she got home safely without her help. By the time she made it to her bed, she had little to no strength left and simply let sleep take her.

 

-

 

Waverly grumbled in discomfort and raised her arm over her face, in an effort to shield her eyes from the incoming rays of sun lighting up the room. Her movement prompted the other bulge in her bed to squirm. Waverly knew she should probably figure out who that was but sleep was a more tempting, and so she turned to her side and let sleep come to her once again.

The next time she awoke there was something tickling the back of her neck and a warm arm around her waist. She smiled at the comfort. “Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” She said as she snuggled back into the embrace.

“Stop moving your butt into my crotch you pervert.” Came a groggy response.

Waverly’s eyes fly open. “Wynonna?!” She sits up in bed and stares at her sister.

Wynonna raises a hand to mover her hair out her face. “This is she.” She grumbles out, voice thick with sleep.

Waverly closes her eyes and lets her body relax a bit. After a few seconds have passed and her heart is back to beating at a normal pace, she speaks up again. “Did you brush my teeth?” She scrunches up her nose. “I taste peppermint.”

“It’s spearmint actually.” The reply comes from the open door of her room. “Thought you might like the change, you know, spice it up a little,” Nicole said through a small smirk.

Wynonna groans out loud next to Waverly, spreading her arms out like a starfish. “Dude, you got super wasted.” She says through a stretch. Eying her sister with a proud expression.

Waverly lets out a scoff. “I did no such thing.” She sits up properly in her bed, back resting on the backboard.

“Yeah huh” Comes Wynonna's reply.

Waverly crosses her arms over her chest. “Nu-uh, cause otherwise I wouldn't have been able to drive us home.” She nods her head with finality.

Wynonna props herself up on the bed with her elbows. “Babygirl, you sat in the passenger seat with a styrofoam plate in your hands making car noises for ten minutes.” She says without breaking eye contact.

Waverly shifts uncomfortably in her blankets. “I wasn’t that drunk.” She whispers to her sister.

Wynonna fully sits up at that. “You flirted with Nicole.” She deadpans.

Waverly scoffs. “So what? She’s my girlfriend.” She points at Nicole who is quietly sat in the stool of the vanity table.

Without missing a beat Wynonna replies, “You asked her if she was single and cried when she said she wasn’t.”

Waverly felt her jaw drop and closed it when she cupped her face with her hands. “Oh, my God.” She said through her hands. “Oh, my God.” She said with emphasis. “That’s so embarrassing.” She whined and she sank back down into her bed. Trying desperately to remember anything from the night prior but coming up empty. She can’t even remember getting into bed. “Oh, God. Please tell me you did not change me into my PJ’s.” She sprang back up into a sitting position.

“I haven’t dressed you since you were a toddler.” Wynonna lays back down on the bed, fully intending on going back to sleep. “Nicole took care of it.” She says through a yawn. “Don’t worry, I made sure she didn’t get too handsy.”

Waverly debated hitting her sister but decided to look at Nicole instead. “You’re one of the best people I know.” She sighs.  “Diligent, caring, always on top of things.” She smiles at her girlfriend.

“Like my sister.” Wynonna quipped from under the sheets. “Ow, no hitting.” She grumbles as she nurses her shoulder like an open wound.

 

**//**

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/earpfanatic
> 
> whispa' somethin' in my DM's
> 
> P.S. Sorry for my grammar.


End file.
